


Following The Stars

by Lanezeria



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanezeria/pseuds/Lanezeria
Summary: The Prince of Arabia, Aomine Daiki, lives for adventures. At what cost?





	Following The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like a prologue.

The night was silent.

Under the countless bright stars and the moon illuminating the desert, two men secretly snuck into the Persian Empire along with their horses.  
They had long white scarves over their heads and loosely wrapping their bodies— covering their swords and their gold accessories with the Arabian royal symbols.

Between the two men, Aomine Daiki who had dark blue eyes, short hair that match his eye color, and exotic tan skin led the way. He was fourteen years old, but with his love for swords fighting, he was well built for his age.  
Following him was Sakurai Ryou, with dark brown eyes swimming around worried, hazel brown hair, and light skin. He had outstanding swords fighting skills, but not a daring personality.

They were hiding from the soldiers guarding the main road. Easy, if it wasn't for the lack of trees and hills one can hide behind in a desert.  
They walked silently, leading their horses with their hands, trying to keep it low so the soldiers won’t discover them— until Ryou decided to break the silence.

“Umm… Prince Daiki—”

“Hush, they’ll hear you. Leave it till we’re past these men” Daiki whispered.

“y-yes your highness! I’m sorry!”

“Keep it down!” the prince hissed.

“I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” he began with his mantras, and the message clearly slid away from his brain.

“Damn this guy” Daiki mumbled.

Among the soldiers, a tall man with dark red hair who seemed to be the commander heard the intruders and ordered the soldiers to go after them. The next second, the soldiers were sprinting towards them at their full speed that Daiki and Sakurai could barely get on their horses in time to run away.  
They rushed their horses, splashing sands with the gallops.

The soldiers also grabbed their horses and chased after the two men. They were rapidly getting closer and closer.

“Hurry up Ryou!” the prince shouted.

“Y-yes your highness!!”

There were four soldiers after them; all had their swords out, shouting for them to stop, closing their distance with every gallop of their horses.  
While trying to force his own horse to speed up, Daiki noticed how worn out and exhausted their horses were from a full week of travel.

“ugh, fuck this” Daiki groaned. “Ryou! Prepare your sword! We’re going to settle this at once!”

“Y-yes your highness!!” Sakurai replied, not yet registering what the young prince wanted to do.

There were still few more days of journey to get to the palace, and they needed to keep their horses alive, which meant no fights on the horses.  
They turned back and waited for the soldiers, hoping to talk to them.

“Hold up, men, let’s get this fair and straight” Daiki shouted, “how about this? Let’s all get off of our horses and settle this like a man. If we lose, do what you like with us, but if you lose—” he grinned,  
”—You’re showing us the way to the palace— to Susa. Deal?”

The soldiers were confused but didn’t protest, confident in their own skills, and the intruders were clearly outnumbered. How could they stand a chance, right?

“Alright bastards, show me what you’ve got” grinned the prince, with his sword in one hand— burning with confidence.

—The prince of Arabia was well known for his swords fighting skills. His father, the sultan, was one of the strongest fighters in the empire, and as such, he was enthusiastic about his son’s early interest in the swords. At the age of ten, the prince started training and fighting with his soldiers. It started rough. He was too young and weak to have serious duels with grown-up soldiers who were trained for real battles.  
But his love for the swords didn't fade and by the time he was twelve, he started defeating the soldiers— the men who had been on the same battlefields with the Persian soldiers and contributed significantly to the numerous victories they had together.  
After few minutes of attacks and strategies, two of the soldiers were lying on the ground breathing heavily for dear life, unable to move and pick up their swords thrown somewhere in the dark desert. Daiki and Sakurai each got on top of the other soldiers, holding their swords high and pointing at them when they were suddenly interrupted.

It was the commander, and his two soldiers followed him.

“Hold it! That’s enough!” he shouted as he dropped the speed of his horse and finally stopping to observe the situation. The man was tall and sturdy, maybe an inch or two taller than the prince, with an intimidating air around him that demand attention. There was a slight red gleam in his eyes when the moonlight hit them. He almost looked like the jinni created from fire.  
— the Satan.

“I see you got my soldiers there,” he said in a surprised tone.  
“Sorry to break it to you after your victory, but strangers are not allowed in the empire until the celebration ends. I don’t know how you got my soldiers off their horses—” glancing coldly at the soldiers laying on the ground  
“— but there’s no way you’re going past us. Go back, unless you’re tired of your lives.”

Daiki wasn’t going to pick a fight with the commander— especially not with a Persian commander who looked like the Satan with his six other jinn, but he couldn’t back down and retreat here. They traveled from the Arabian palace for a whole week to come this far.  
Thinking of a strategy was not his specialty; it was his sister’s.  
—She’s going to be furious about this.

“You know, we stole some gold from a man around this area, and you caught us. I’m pretty sure you’re not allowed to let us slide with the crime” said Daiki with a grin.

“Prin—”

“Shut up, Ryou.”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!! I’m so sorry!!”

“He's admitting too,” he said, relieved that for once Ryou’s annoying mantra is in a good use— or at least, not ruining the plan—yet.

The commander was trying to read into their expressions. They were too honest for a criminal. Something felt completely off.  
“Show me what you stole, we’ll find the owner and let you go this time.” He said, looking suspiciously at the intruders.

“I killed him,” said Daiki, casually showing his gold accessories. It was obvious from the sheen that they were made with the highest quality materials.

“Filthy thieves” replied the man with disgust “those are not ordinary gold are they? Who did you steal them from?” he said in a tone more demanding than asking.

“The Prince of Arabia. He was sneaking out alone— Tough luck,” said Daiki with a smirk and showing the commander the Arabian royal symbol on the necklace.

The man’s surprise was evident. He almost gasped with the mention of the prince, and after registering what the blue haired guy just said and confirmed— anger took over him—red eyes gleaming with rage and disgust.

“So? You’re gonna take us or not?” said the intruder, completely unconcerned about how he might’ve just brought out the real Satan in front of him in the middle of a desert with probably no one except himself —a fourteen years old prince, and Sakurai— the third strongest soldier in Arabia, could go against, if he decides to explode and blow fires and burn down the whole desert.

Totally unconcerned.

“—Bring their horses and tie their arms. We’re going back to the palace. The Arabian Royals are also present at the moment; they’ll decide what to do with you” ordered the commander in a cold voice. He waited for his soldiers to tie up the intruders' arms and get back on their horses, then went to the front to lead the group.

Daiki was half puzzled and half amused by the commander’s reaction. He looked like he was trying his best to control his rage, but what got him to get that angry when they’ve never even met before, he couldn't figure out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Jinni is more commonly known as Genie but I didn’t want to use the word since it had too many things attached to it. Plural count for Jinni is Jinn.  
> \- The Satan is called Iblis in the Qur’an and is considered as a Jinni made from fire.  
> \- Historically, Arabia invaded the Persian Empire, and further built the Arab Empire, extending from Spain, Maghreb, Lybia, Egypt, Syria, Armenia, Persia and some more, which are modern day Spain, Morocco, Algeria, Lybia, Egypt, Turkey, Syria, Iraq, Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Oman, Iran, Afghanistan and Pakistan, and spread the Islamic religion.  
> \- In this au, Persia and Arabia are very close and friendly and rainbows and gumdrops.


End file.
